Valoa mustissa ikkunoissa
by Tuvella
Summary: Jos uskaltaa katsoa syvemmälle kuin mitä silmillä saattaa nähdä, voi löytää ihmeen. Akuroku.
1. Illuusio

Axel kiipesi edellä. Takorautaportaat rämisivät vasten sateista yötä. Ylempänä ilma ei enää haissut tunkkaisilta kaduilta tai synkiltä kujilta. Kaupungin ikuisessa yössä puhalsi vieno tuulenvire. Katonharjalla Axel käänsi katseensa Roxasiin ja sanoi:

"Eikö täällä sinun mielestäsi ole muka mitään nähtävää?" Roxas ei ollut tunnistaa kaupunkia samaksi. Yhtään syvää kujaa tai tummaa katua ei näkynyt. Talot olivat kuin lyhtyjä, ikkunat loistivat keltaisina soihtuina mustassa yössä. Valot täplittivät pimeyttä ja jatkuivat kauas taivaaseen yhtyvään horisonttiin. Niiden loisto oli pysähtynyttä, etäistä, kuin harhakuvaa.

"Jos ei olisi pimeää, tämä näkymä ei näyttäisi miltään. Ikuisessa yössäkin on puolensa." Axel sanoi istuessaan katon harjalle.

"Pidätkö?" Roxas nyökkäsi vastaukseksi.

"En ole koskaan huomannut noita ikkunoita."

"Niin, ei niitä kadulta huomaa, eikä silloin kun joutuu taistelemaan heartlesseja vastaan." Axel nojautui taaksepäin nähdäkseen Roxasin kasvot. Niillä liikkui jotain pientä, mutta kuten yleensä niiltä ei pystynyt lukemaan mitään suoraan.

"Tiedätkös, tämä kaupunki on täynnä elämää ja henkeä, täynnä tapahtumia joita ei näe, mutta jotka saattaa aavistaa." Roxas istuutui alas Axelin viereen.

"Meidän todellisuutemme ei vain kohtaa sitä. Nobodyjen maailma on jotain muuta. Olemme jossain muualla kuin ne, jotka ovat kokonaisia."

Roxas henkäisi kaupunkiin. Totta, he todella olivat toisessa maailmassa. Siellä valitsi ainainen tyhjyys, jatkuva pimeä.

"Näetkö nuo ikkunat? Axel kumartui Roxasin puoleen ja osoitti korkeaa tornitaloa.

"Osassa niistä palaa valo, osa taas on mustia ja ne eivät siksi edes näy." Axelin ääni muuttui kuiskaukseksi. "Me olemme kuin nuo valottomat ikkunat, Roxas. Me olemme olemassa, mutta meissä ei pala sama elämänvalo kuin muiden olemassaolossa. Me emme näy, koska meistä puuttuu jotain." Axel vaikeni ja he kumpikin katsoivat yhdessä edessä levittäytyvää näkymää, tähtiä maan päällä.

"Syttyyköhän meihin koskaan valo?" Roxas sanoi kuin itsekseen.

"Toivon niin." Axel sanoi.

Alkava tihkusade pehmensi neonvalojen ainaista hehkua. Maisema muuttui sameaksi, värit valuivat toisiinsa, mustaa ja keltaista ja punaista, lamppujen luonnoton valo vasten pimeää. Kylmä tihku tarttui Roxasin tukkaan ja silmäripsiin. Hän veti hupun päänsä suojaksi. Sateen kalsea rummutus ropisi kattoa vasten, muuten oli hiljaista. Ei yhtäkään ääntä. Oli rauhallista.

"Miksi halusit näyttää tämän minulle?" Roxas kysyi, vaikka hän tiesi mitä Axel vastaisi. Tämä käänsi päänsä Roxasin puoleen ja katsoi häntä pimeyden läpi. Tuntematon ilme kalpeilla kasvoilla, huulille piirtyi hienoinen hymy. Niin Axel katsoi Roxasia hetken. Sitten silmien punainen rajaus painautui yhdeksi leveäksi viivaksi, jota mustat ripset halkoivat ja Axel käänsi päänsä pois. Roxas ei voinut enää nähdä Axelin vaaleiden kasvojen muotoja, mutta hän arveli tämän hymyilevän edelleen.

Sen ilmeen Roxas näki usein Axelin kasvoilla, kun he olivat kahden. Se oli ainoa vastaus Roxasin esittämiin miksi -kysymyksiin.

***

Kaikki oli niin rauhallista. Hetki toisensa perään kului. Ei tarvinnut puhua. Riitti että he olisivat siinä ja näkisivät saman kuin toinen. Sellaisina hetkinä saattoi unohtaa ja vain toivoa ettei koskaan tarvitsisi palata linnaan. Sisäpuolella oli rauhaisaa. Oli vain tyyni kuva, joka liikkui hiljaa.

Se oli petollista.

Rauhaan tai tähän hetkeen ei kannattanut luottaa, sillä se meni aina pois. Kun Roxas oli Axelin kanssa, silloin kun he olivat juuri näin: yhdessä, kaukana kaikesta, se oli melkein oikeaa. Se _olisi ollut_ melkein oikeaa, jollei olisi tarvinnut tietää, että se loppuisi. Kun Axel viimein nousi, puisteli hiuksistaan sateen ja sanoi että mennään takaisin, niin kaikki oli yhtäkkiä poissa.

Siksi se että kaikki olisi ollut hyvin, kuulosti väärältä. Ajatus särähti Roxasin mielessä aina, kun sitä vain uskalsi pohtia. Mikään ei ollut oikein, ei todellakaan. Roxas vain kuvitteli.

Maailma kuvitelman ulkopuolella oli erilainen. Se iski kovana ja kylmänä vasten kasvoja heti tilaisuuden tullen. Todellisuus oli mustaa ja valui raskaana Roxasin päälle. Hän taipui sen alla eikä tiennyt miten sitä vastaan olisi voinut taistella. Kaikkialla oli niin sietämättömän tyhjää. Linna, käytävät, muut nobodyt. Epätietoisuus ja levottomuus, jotka olivat aina kaikkialla ja seurasivat kaikkialle. Ne olivat Roxasin sisässä, syvä, tyhjä ala, joka ulottui läpi hänen vaillinaisen olemassaolonsa. Tyhjyys söi päivät ja paljasti levollisuuden hennon pinnan alta samean epätoivon.

Roxas ei halunnut näyttää kenellekään mitä hänen sisällään tapahtui. Sitä ei saanut näyttää. Linnan värittömät seinät, mustat kaavut, koko nobodyjen olemassaolo oli ankara kielto. Vaikka se oli vailla sanoja, viestin saattoi ymmärtää. Oli oltava vaiti, mitään ei saanut näyttää, ketään ei saanut uskoa, kaikki piti peittää.

Mutta Roxas ei aina osannut. Rauhattomuus nousi pintaan. Se repi ja raastoi, veti kohti pimeää. Sitä ei voinut paeta, mutta silti Roxas lähti juoksemaan. Täytyi mennä jonnekin, mistä kukaan ei voinut löytää häntä. Jonnekin missä kukaan ei näkisi hänen vapinaansa ja lamaantunutta katsetta. Hän käpertyi itseensä, kietoi kätensä ympärilleen ja yritti pitää kaiken sisällään kasassa. Roxas ei halunnut kadottaa itseään mustien syövereiden uumeniin. Jos vain jaksoi odottaa, niin kaikki asettuisi sen verran, että pystyisi taas edes kävelemään. Levottomuus asettuisi takaisin sinne mistä oli tullutkin. Se palasi odottamaan hetkeä jolloin saisi taas nousta ylös. Jälkeensä se jätti entistä syvemmän tyhjyyden.

Roxas oli pelännyt Axelin näkevän hänen levottomuutensa, mutta se pysyi poissa aina tämän ollessa lähellä. Se riitti. Roxas halusi vain olla rauhassa ja Axelissa oli jotain mikä sai hänen riudutetun mielensä lepäämään. Silloin hän oli tunnistavinaan itsestään muutakin kuin sen vaalean ja onton olennon, joka oli sysätty maailmaan rikkinäisenä. Olemassaolo oli suuri ja mittava asia. Se oli täynnä uuvuttavia kysymyksiä, joita oli niin vaikea ajatella, että Roxas vain antoi niiden olla. Ehkä kaiken vain kuului olla näin. Siltä todella tuntui. Päivät olivat niin samanlaisia, työt, muut nobodyt ja arkiset asiat. Kipeiden levottomuuden hetkien väliin mahtui unta ja ruokaa, sameaa valoa ja taisteluita pimeillä kujilla. Päivien keskellä yksi asia oli kuitenkin hämmentävän erikoinen. Axel. Axel oli astunut eteenpäin nobodyjen tummasta rivistä, kävellyt määrätietoisesti Roxasin vierelle ja jotenkin myös jäänyt siihen. Kun Roxas oli alkanut viettää aikaa Axelin kanssa, jokainen päivä alkoi tuntua erilaiselta. Axelissa tiivistyivät tutut asiat, joiden lomasta nousi aina jotain uutta.

Roxas kuunteli Axelia. Naurahti. Hän tarttui sanojen kaariin ja yhteyksiin, antoi niiden täyttää itsensä. Niissä oli jotain selittämättömän ihmeellistä ja salaperäistä. Axelin puheessa musta kaupunki muuttui tähtitaivaaksi ja katulamppujen valo sädekehiksi. Outoa miten Roxaskin saattoi nähdä niiden loisteen.

Myös Axelin silmissä avautui erikoinen näkymä. Iiriksen kirkas vihreä riiteli punaisen tukan kanssa julkeasti, erityisesti silloin kun tuuli heitti hiuksia Axelin silmille. Punaisen verhon takaa katse nousi Roxasin silmille. Se teki niin melkein luvattoman usein. Välillä Axel katsoi Roxasia kuin olisi nähnyt todella syvälle. Se hermostutti Roxasta. Sen verran kuin hän saattoi ymmärtää, että siinä katseessa ja niissä sanoissa oli muutakin. Roxas ei tiennyt mitä se oli, mutta se sai hänen sisimpänsä keinahtelemaan oudon lempeästi. Se sekä hämmensi, että houkutti. Olisi tehnyt mieli melkein vastata, mutta pelkkä ajatus siitä sekoitti Roxasin pään. Vastatako sanoilla vai teoilla? Millä teoilla? Mitä muka pitäisi tehdä? Ja jos halusi kertoa sanoilla niin mitä olisi pitänyt sanoa? Vastaus oli varmasti siellä jossain, jos olisi vain viitsinyt tutkia. Roxas ei kuitenkaan uskaltanut tarkastella sisimpänsä liikkeitä kovin paljon. Ehkä kaikki oli tässä ja muuta ei tarvittu.

***

Ilta nousi horisonttiin. Tummuus liukui taivaan yli vähitellen ja alakuloinen valkoisuus sai uuden muodon. Kuunvalo teki varjoista teräviä. Ne muuttuivat nurkissa sysimustiksi, ikään kuin siellä ei olisi ollut mitään. Paitsi pimeys, joka oli aina kaikkialla.

Axel istui huoneensa ikkunasyvennyksessä. Kuun valkea valo teki lattialle lammen, jossa varjot liikkuivat. Roxas katsoi ikkunaruutujen läpi horisonttiin, jonka mustuus vain syveni. Heillä oli hiljainen hetki. Se oli liikkunut keskustelun ja vaimeiden naurahdusten lomassa ja lopulta löytänyt tiensä heidän välilleen. Silloin kaikki oli liikkumatonta. Mieli oli seesteinen, niin kuin sen kuuluikin. Roxas tunnusteli ajatuksiaan. Ne olivat syvällä pehmeinä ja painavina. Roxas katsoi Axelia. Tämä nosti katseensa häneen ja tarkasteli Roxasin kasvoja. Tuttu katse vaipui suoraan Roxasin sisälle. Se liikkui levollisuuden tasaisella pinnalla ja sai sen väreilemään, mutta ei pahalla tavalla. Siinä oli jotain mikä teki kaikesta enemmän kuin mitä todella oli. Ilta muuttui pehmeäksi, mustaksi maailmaksi, jossa vain he kaksi olivat. Kaikki oli liian oikein.

"Axel, teidätkö, minä en ole ikinä huomannut miten rauhallista täällä on."

"Nythän on ihan tavallinen ilta."

"Se on erilainen."

"Miten niin?"

"Koska huomasin juuri, että täällä on niin rauhallista."

Axel ei ollut sanonut mitään, nyökännyt vain. Roxas olisi halunnut Axelin ymmärtävän, että hän ei puhunut vain illasta heidän ympärillään. Hän tarkoitti sitä mitä siinä hetkessä oli ja mitä hänen sisällään oli. Sitä kuinka hän ei kaivannut minnekään, ei huolehtinut mistään, olemassaolon sietämätön keveys.

"Täällä todella on jotenkin erilaista," Axel sanoi hetkeä myöhemmin Roxasin sanoja tunnustellen.

"Milloin sinä huomasit sen? Oliko tällaista jo eilen?"

"Ehkä oli. Sanoin vain että huomasin sen nyt ensimmäisen kerran," Roxas sanoi hiljaa. "Asiat vain muuttuvat hiljalleen ja sitten yhtenä hetkenä huomaa ensimmäisen kerran kuinka ne ovatkin eritavalla kuin ennen." Hän katseli Axelia, kuunvalo kaartui tämän solisluihin pehmeästi.

Axel katsoi vakavana horisonttiin Roxasin puhuessa. Hänen silmänsä olivat puoliavonaiset, pimeys teki ne tummiksi.

"Totta. Outoa. Vaikkei mitään ole tapahtunut aikoihin."

Mitään ei tapahtunut, mitään ei ollut tapahtunut. He vain olivat kahdestaan, eikä kumpikaan muistanut miten se oli alkanut. Tai oikeammin: Miksi se oli alkanut?

Roxasin omaksi yllätykseksi Axelin sanat pistävät häntä syvälle. Hän liikahti epämukavan vihlaisun painuessa tajunnan pehmeän pinnan läpi. Eikö Axelista mitään ollut tapahtunut? Eikö sillä ollut mitään merkitystä, mitä nyt oli. Ilta, pehmeys, rauha, eikö siinä muka jo ollut jotain?

Roxas käänsi päänsä pois turhan nopeasti. Axel huomasi sen. Roxasin kankeaksi muuttunut olemus riipi haavoja heidän välillään vallinneeseen rauhaan.

"Minusta on tapahtunut paljonkin," Roxas ei saanut peitettyä levotonta sävyä äänestään. Ensin hän yllättyi sitä, melkein kavahti, mutta sitten tuli tyytyväisyys, tyytyväinen siihen että Axel sai tietää että oli loukannut häntä.

"Roxas, mitä nyt?"

Roxas oli laskeutunut alas ikkunalaudalta ja vetäytynyt etäämmälle siirtäen katseensa huoneen seiniin. Axel oli ymmärtänyt äskeisten sanojen kylmänneen heidän raukean hetkensä mutta ei tiennyt mitä tehdä. Roxasin loukattu mieli nautti Axelin alastomasta hermostuneisuudesta. Se rohkaisi Roxasta. Hän antoi kaikkien ajatusten tulvia ulos sanoina.

"Me olemme olleet monissa paikoissa. Axel, sinä olet näyttänyt minulle asioita, joita en itse olisi kyennyt näkemään, olemme puhuneet asioista joita muuten en ikinä olisi tullut ajatelleeksi. Ja sinun mielestäsi mitään ei ole tapahtunut -," Roxas kääntyi Axelin puoleen, otti askelen eteenpäin ja yhtäkkiä he olivat kasvotusten, melkein kiinni toisissaan.

"Kaikki mitä voi tapahtua on tapahtunut," Roxas hengitti kiivaasti. "Ja sen takia kaikki näyttää minusta nyt erilaiselta, koska sinä olet näyttänyt minulle, että se kaikki on erilaista, ettei kaikkialla ole vain –, " Roxas henkäisi viimein syvään ja hartaasti: "Tyhjyyttä."

Axelin kasvoilla oli avoimen hämmästynyt ilme, kun Roxas katsoi häneen vakavin silmin. Tunnustus oli tehty ja he olivat hiljaa. Mutta se oli erilaista hiljaisuutta, levotonta ja odottavaa. Roxas tunsi Axelin rintakehän nousevan ja laskevan vain muutaman sentin etäisyydellä omastaan. Äkkiä hän tuli tuskallisen tietoiseksi siitä miten lähellä Axel oli häntä ja miten Axelin katse oli muuttunut.

Roxas huomasi kuinka haavoittuva hän oli ja että hän oli sanonut ääneen jotain, mikä olisi pitänyt jättää sanomatta. Jotain hänen sisältään oli päässyt ulos. Ajatus sai hänet työntymään kauemmas Axelista. Hän perääntyi pois ikkunan valoruudukosta. Huoneen varjot nielivät hänet. Roxas jäi paikoilleen, hieman kyyryyn kuin olisi ollut valmis taistelemaan tai pakenemaan. Sillä nyt jokin tulisi ja rankaisisi häntä, koska hän oli näyttänyt jotain mitä ei saanut näyttää. Pää painui alas ja silmät katsoivat kulmien alta. Niissä kasvoi epätietoisuus ja pelko. Axel ei näyttänyt määrätietoisemmalta. Hän oli noussut seisomaan ja hädin tuskin ymmärsi, mitä oli tapahtunut. Roxasia ei pystynyt lukemaan. Vain hädän saattoi aistia.

"Roxas," Axel sai lopulta sanottua. "Rauhoitu nyt. Minä en ymmärrä -," Hän yritti lähestyä Roxasta, mutta tämä perääntyi heti.

"Ei! Pysy siellä! Älä tule yhtään lähemmäs." Kaikki se mitä Roxas oli epävarmoina hetkinä ajatellut, nousi pintaan ja pisti tullessaan kaiken sekaisin.

"Minäkään en ymmärrä. Minä en lainkaan ymmärrä. Mitä tämä kaikki on Axel? Mitä nyt tapahtuu?" Roxasin ääni muuttui surkeaksi. Hän hämmentyi entistä enemmän kuunnellessaan sanoja jotka nousivat hänen suuhunsa. Tätä kaikkea hän oli miettinyt. Miksi hän oli aina niin rauhallinen Axelin kanssa? Se oli pelkkää harhaa, jotain mitä Roxas keksi omassa päässään. Hän pakeni, pakeni Axelin luo. Mutta oliko Axel ikinä ottanut häntä kiinni hartioista ja ravistellut ja käskenyt heräämään, palaamaan todellisuuteen ja näkemään sen mikä oli totta. Ei, ei ollut, vaan Axel oli vain puhunut hänelle kauniista asioista ja näyttänyt hänelle kirkkaita kaupunkeja täynnä toivoa, jota ei ollut. Pahinta oli se miten Axel oli katsonut Roxasia. Kuin olisi nähnyt tässä jotain katsomisen arvoista ja saanut Roxasin itsensäkin melkein uskomaan että niin oli.

Että Roxasilla todella oli jotain muutakin kuin työpäivät ja uni ja levottomuus.

Että hänellä oli jokin muukin osa kuin olla Organisaation numero kolmetoista.

"Miksi sinä valehtelit minulle?" Roxasin ääni oli hiljainen ja samea. Hän ravisteli päätään sanojensa mukana irrottamatta katsettaan Axelista.

"Roxas, miten minä olen valehdellut sinulle?" Axelin ääni oli muuttunut kalseaksi. Hän seisoi jäykkänä kuun valossa.

"Kaikin mahdollisin tavoin. Sait minut uskomaan, että meillä on toivoa, vaikkei sitä todellisuudessa ole. Axel, ajattele: Onko meillä muka mitään? Onko meillä muka varaa valita?"

Axel ei vastannut heti, vaan nielaisi tuskallisesti kuin kurkku olisi liimautunut umpeen. Suu oli vakava viiva ja se tuskin liikkui kun hän sanoi:

"Vaikkei meillä ole täyttä valtaa siihen mitä me näemme tai miten ajattelemme, voimme silti puhua siitä mistä haluamme. Ja minä puhuin sinulle niin, koska minä halusin. Minä vain, -"

Ääni katosi pois. Axelin silmät olivat kumman kirkkaat, mutta ne eivät tavoittaneet Roxasia. Tämä oli kuunnellut ja huomannut tekevänsä sen samalla tavalla kuin aina ennenkin, ottavansa jokaisen sanan luokseen. Roxas ei voinut sille mitään, hän ei voinut itselleen mitään.

Roxas hengitti pitkiä vetoja ja yritti saada itseään järjestykseen. Se ei auttanut. Levottomuus vaihtui paniikiksi. Hän halusi pois. Jonnekin missä Axel ei katsonut häntä tuolla tai millään muullakaan tavalla. Ennen kuin Axel ehti tehdä mitään, Roxas käveli ovelle ja katosi käytävän pimeään.


	2. Siellä on jotain

Myöhemmin Roxas katui sitä, että oli mennyt huutamaan Axelille. Ei se ollut tämän vika, että oli saanut Roxasin rakentamaan asioita päässään. Oliko Axel muka ikinä luvannut mitään? Oliko hän ikinä varsinaisesti valehdellut? Ei, Roxas oli se joka oli valehdellut itselleen. Hänen tyhjä mielensä oli rakentanut oman maailmansa peittääkseen sen mitä ulkopuolella oli, totuuden. Totuus oli että hänen olemassaolonsa, että heidän kaikkien olemassaolonsa, oli vääristymää. Nobodyt eivät kuuluneet mihinkään. Roxasia repi ajatella, että hän oli luullut toisin. Miten hän oli saattanut olla niin naiivi?

Välikohtauksen jälkeen Roxas vältteli Axelia. Se oli yllättävän helppoa. Hän tunnisti Axelin askeleiden nopean ja joustavan temmon käytävillä oitis, kun se läheni. Silloin jalat lähtivät liikkeelle, pois Axelin luota, kohti linnan tyhjyyttä.

Roxas teki työnsä niin kuin ennenkin. Hän ei antanut minkään näkyä muille nobodyille. Vaikka sattui ja päivät kävivät pitkiksi ja sietämättömiksi, Roxas päätti kestää ne. Mieli kävi tunnottomaksi, kipu ja levottomuus eivät pystyneet enää ajatuksiin samoin kuin ennen. Roxas ei tiennyt oliko se hyvä vai paha asia, mutta eikö tätä hän ollut juuri halunnut, elää niin kuin nobodyn pitikin, tyhjänä ja tunnottomana.

Se mikä oli ennen saanut Roxasin lamaantumaan, ei häirinnyt häntä enää. Sisäpuolella tyhjyys sykki, eikä Roxas erottanut sen ääntä omastaan. Ennen hän oli pannut vastaan edes jotenkin, mutta enää hän ei tehnyt niin. Hän oli luisumassa pois. Aivan kuin siinä kohdassa missä ennen oli ollut Roxas, ei enää olisikaan mitään.

Roxas käveli eteenpäin näkemättä mitään, ajattelematta mitään. Kaupunki oli musta ja autio. Linna oli valkea ja tyhjä. Aivan kuin siellä ei olisi ollut ketään, eikä siellä ollutkaan. Muut nobodyt liikkuivat käytävillä, huoneissa, kaupungissa, mutta he kaikki olivat vailla kasvoja. Roxas ei nähnyt heissä mitään, ei ketään. Eikä häntä itseäänkään enää ollut.

Roxas painautui seinää vasten, musta kaapu vasten valkeaa, kuumeinen vartalo vasten kylmää kiveä. Hän ei saanut henkeä, kun olemassaolo tarttui katkonaisena hengityksenä kurkkuun. Hän yritti katsoa ympärilleen, mutta silmissä ei ollut mitään minkä olisi voinut tunnistaa. Mustaa ja valkeaa ja kasvottomia hahmoja. Eikä yksikään katsonut häneen, vaan jokainen käveli ohi yhtä tummana ja tyhjänä kuin edellinenkin.

Silloin Roxasin valtasi kauhea ajatus. Mitä jos joku noista olikin Axel? Mitä jos hän ei enää tunnistanut tätä. Jos tyhjyys oli noussut hänen silmiinsä, eikä lähtisi enää pois. Jos se oli vallannut hänen mielensä ja veisi hänet mukanaan niin syvälle pimeään, ettei paluuta enää olisi. Roxas menettäisi itsensä. Puristava ahdistus levisi kaikkialle ja Roxas meni sen mukana. Hän halusi pois, mutta hänellä ei ollut paikkaa minne mennä, ei ajatusta johon turvautua, ei mitään mihin luottaa. Hän sortuisi sen alle eikä mitään jäisi jäljelle.

***

Päivät menivät sameina, toistensa kaltaisina. Välillä Roxas ymmärsi edes hieman mitä ympärillä tapahtui, sitten maailma meni taas hieman kauemmas. Selkeimpinä hetkinään Roxas yritti päästä mahdollisimman kauas linnan valkeista saleista. Hän meni seisomaan jollekin linnan tasanteista. Harmaan päivän tuuli puhalsi hänen hiuksissaan ja kuivatti kylmän hien kaulalta. Roxas puristi kädet tiukasti ympärilleen ja yritti rauhoitella itseään. Hän ei kuitenkaan enää tiennyt mitä rauha oli, se tuntui liian kaukaiselta ja epämääräiseltä. Mutta silti se oli siellä, kuin jokin Roxasissa olisi tietänyt paremmin kuin hän itse ymmärsikään. Siinä oli jotain tuttua. Roxas tunsi, ettei ollut yksin. Varovasti hän käänsi katseensa.

Hän jähmettyi paikoilleen. Ilma oli liian paksua että olisi voinut hengittää tai paeta. Axel seisoi seinän luona, mutta tuntui silti olevan liian lähellä. Tämän kasvoilla oli vakava ilme ja silmissä liikkui jokin tulkitsematon. Hän pysyi paikallaan kuin odottaen mitä Roxas tekisi. Eikä Roxas tehnyt mitään, sillä hän ei tiennyt mitä olisi voinut tehdä. Kun Axel huomasi ettei Roxas aikonut paeta, hän tuli tämän luokse varovasti. Axel liikkui kuin pelkkä henkäys olisi voinut puhaltaa Roxasin pois. Epäröiden hän asettui nojaamaan kaiteeseen. Axel ei sanonut mitään, mutta kun hän katsoi Roxasta, hänen hengityksensä muuttui raskaaksi ja sanat jäivät tahmeina huulille. Roxas tunsi Axelin katseen jähmettyvän itseensä, karhea hengitys vihloi ilmaa. Lopulta Roxas ei voinut enää olla katsomatta, mutta käännyttyään hän katui sitä oitis.

Axelin katse viilsi Roxasta ja sai jähmettyneet jäsenet värähtämään. Hän ei ollut koskaan nähnyt tuollaista katsetta Axelin kasvoilla, ei milloinkaan noin vakavaa suuta tai noin tummiin varjoihin vajonneita silmiä. Kaikki tämä vain siksi, että Axel oli katsonut Roxasta. Silloin Roxas ymmärsi, että tyhjyyden täytyi näkyä. Se oli noussut pintaan hänen tuskanhikensä mukana. Hänen silmänsäkin olivat varmaan tyhjyydestä sameat eivätkä enää katsomisen arvoiset. Se oli saanut Axelin kasvot sulkeutumaan.

Roxas ei halunnut nähdä Axelin ilmettä, joka kertoi miten vastenmieliseltä hän näytti. Mutta vaikka hän käänsi katseensa pois, mikään ei muuttunut. Axel oli yhä hänen vierellään.

"Olen etsinyt sinua," Axelin ääni oli katkonainen. Roxas ei katsonut minnekään.

"Minä olen miettinyt asioita ja sinä olet ihan oikeassa. Minä olen puhunut mitä sattuu. En tee sitä enää." Roxas värisi, hän ei halunnut tätä, ei taas. Mitä Axel oikein luuli? Että kaikki jatkuisi samanlaisena?

"Sinä olit oikeassa, kun sanoit että on tapahtunut paljon. Kyllä minäkin -," Axel kadotti sanansa hetkeksi. "Kyllä minäkin olen sen huomannut. Tarkoitin vain, että kaikki tapahtui niin… salakavalasti, en itsekään oikein huomannut mitä tein, että olin niin tunkeileva ja kaikkea. Jos haluat, voin pitää asioita tästä lähtien omana tietonani."

Axel katsoi puhuessaan horisonttiin. Roxas toivoi, että Axel olisi vain mennyt pois ja samalla hän olisi halunnut huutaa ja käskeä katsomaan silmiin, katsomaan suoraan siihen mitä Roxas oli.

"Oikeastaan on hyvä, ettemme tiedä toisistamme kaikkea." Mutta Axelin äänessä ei ollut lainkaan varmuutta. Hän valehteli nyt aivan oikeasti. Roxas ei enää jaksanut. Eikö Axel ymmärtänyt, etteivät asiat voineet olla niin kuin ennen, koska Roxas oli mennyt rikkomaan kaiken. Ja ehkä se oli parempi niin.

Se mitä Roxas oli tehnyt, oli oikein vaikka hän joutui juoksemaan päämäärättömästi linnan tyhjillä käytävillä.

Vaikka siihen missä hän oli ennen ollut, oli kasvamassa valtava tyhjyys.

Vaikka Roxasilla ei olisi enää koskaan rauhaa.

Se oli oikein, vaikka Axel ei enää katsoisi häntä tavalla joka oli enemmän kuin Roxas osasi kuvailla.

Vaikka noiden asioiden ajattelu sai Roxasin voimaan pahoin, se oli silti oikein. Joku muu oli päättänyt sen jossain, eikä Roxasilla ollut valtaa siihen.

"Roxas, sano jotain." Axelin ääni oli paljas ja anova, mutta Roxas ei voinut vastata siihen. Ei hänellä ollut sanoja. Axelin katse liimaantui iholle, hätääntyneet silmät kulkivat ylös ja alas Roxasin kasvoilla ja kaulalla, vaikka se satutti. Axelin läheisyys poltti Roxasta.

"Minä en ymmärrä miksi. Roxas, miksi?"

"Tämä ei ole oikein."

"Mitä?"

"Etkö sinä ymmärrä? Tämä ei ole oikein." Roxasin ääni oli hiljainen, mutta sanat kuulostivat hätkähdyttävän painavilta.

"Mikä tässä on sinusta väärin?" Axelin ääni oli noussut ja muuttunut epätoivoiseksi. "Ei Roxas, minä en todellakaan ymmärrä." Axel astui lähemmäs. Roxas nytkähti.

"Älä tule lähemmäs," hän kuiskasi kuivien huultensa välistä.

"Miksen? Ennen sinä annoit minun tulla lähellesi." Axelin silmänympärysten varjot syvenivät. Sitten hän kuiskasi, silmät täynnä jotakin mikä sai Roxasin hätkähtämään: "Miksei enää Roxas?" Ääni mureni tuskin kuuluvaksi.

Mustat nahkahansikkaat saivat Axelin ihon näyttämään entistä kalpeammalta, kun ne nousivat peittämään kasvot. Axel nojautui kaiteeseen haudaten päänsä käsiinsä. Sitten oli aivan hiljaista. Roxas seisoi edelleen siellä, minne oli hetki sitten paennut. Eikä hän tiennyt mitä muuta olisi voinut tehdä kuin katsella Axelin lysyyn painunutta hahmoa.

Sisällä liikkui jokin painava. Se velloi hiljaa, lämmin massa, jollaista Roxas ei ollut koskaan ennen huomannut. Yhtäkkiä mieli muuttui rauhalliseksi, jokainen harhaileva ajatus joko unohtui tai karkasi pois. Roxas ei ollut koskaan nähnyt Axelia tuollaisena, hartiat alas painuneena, yleensä niin uhmakas olemus pois käärittynä. Aivan kuin sisäosa olisi käännetty ulospäin ja samalla olisi paljastunut kaikki se epävarmuus ja levottomuus, joka oli alati siellä. Axel vain ei ollut näyttänyt sitä ennen.

Aluksi Roxas oli hämmentynyt. Hän olisi edelleen halunnut vain paeta pois. Mutta sitten hän kuunteli itseään. Ääni oli hiukan epävarma, mutta se oli hänen. Se oli ensimmäinen oma ajatus moneen sameaan päivään. Jokin syvemmällä kehotti jäämään. Roxas ymmärsi paremmin kuin koskaan. Hän tunnisti Axelissa paljon samaa kuin itsessään, saman luotaantyöntävän rauhattomuuden ja tyhjyyden. Mutta se ei ajanut häntä pois. Hän ei enää epäillyt, vaan varovasti meni Axelin viereen ja jäi siihen.

***

Tuuli liikkui linnan seinillä. Alakuloista, vaimeaa huminaa lukuun ottamatta ilmassa ei värähtänyt yksikään ääni. Eikä Roxas kuullut sisälläänkään enää mitään muuta kuin hiljaisen ja hempeän kuiskauksen. Se oli tuttu. Se oli raukea ja levollinen, juuri sellainen kuin Roxas muisti. Moneen päivään Roxasilla ei ollut ollut tällaista läsnäoloa ja rauhaa. Ne olivat juuri samanlaisia kuin aina Axelin seurassa.

Axel nojasi yhä kaiteeseen kasvot piilotettuna käsiinsä. Mustaan nahkaan verhoutunut vartalo oli painunut kasaan kuin siihen olisin sattunut. Roxas katsoi Axelin kalpeaa hahmoa. Hän ymmärsi, että Axelin täytyi olla sisimmässään yhtä levoton kuin hänenkin. Kumpikaan heistä ei tiennyt mitä tapahtui tai oli tapahtumassa. Jokin siinä lohdutti Roxasia. Hänen ei tarvinnut tietää tai ymmärtää. Hänen lihaksensa rentoutuivat, kun viimeinenkin epäilevä ajatus oli poissa.

Roxas ei irrottanut katsettaan Axelista, vaan tarkasteli tätä. Axel näytti eksyneeltä. Hänessä oli myös jotain muuta. Roxas ei tunnistanut sitä, vaikka kuinka yritti. Se liittyi jotenkin siihen, mitä Axel oli sanonut. Hän oli etsinyt Roxasia. Hän oli halunnut löytää tämän ja olla tämän kanssa. Kun Roxas ajatteli sitä hän huomasi että tämä oli väärin. Axel ei saanut olla tuollainen. Hänen ei kuulunut näyttää tuolta. Axelin kuului nauraa ja puhua ja katsoa silmiin. Roxas ei halunnut että Axel olisi samalla tavalla tyhjä kuin hän itse. Silloin Roxas huomasi tahtovansa silittää Axelin päätä, pyyhkiä levottomuuden pois tämän poskilta ja kaulalta. Hän halusi koskea kyyryyn painuneita hartioita niin, että Axel vetäisi ne sivuun ja paljastaisi kasvonsa.

Mitään ajattelematta Roxas teki sen.

Axel vavahti Roxasin kosketuksesta. Hän nosti päätään silkasta yllätyksestä. Silmien tumma katse sipaisi Roxasin kasvoja, mutta painui sitten muualle. Roxas silitti Axelin jännittynyttä selkää kädellään. Sormet liukuivat ylös ja risteilivät punaisten hiusten latvoissa. Axel värähti kun Roxas nosti kätensä lopulta ylös hänen niskaansa. Hetken Roxas jo luuli, että Axel ravistelisi hänen kätensä pois, mutta tämä antoi sen pysyä siinä.

"Roxas, sinä voit mennä." Roxas ravisteli päätään Axelin sanoille.

"En minä halua."

"Etkö sinä juuri äsken halunnut sitä?"

"En enää. Vai tahdotko sinä, että menen?" Roxasin käsi valui pois Axelin niskasta, kun tämä suoristi ryhtinsä. Axel seisoi jäykkänä, rintakehä liikkui kiivaasti. Hänen olemuksensa oli rauhaton, mutta silmät katsoivat suoraan Roxasiin.

"Ei, en tahdon." Hän sanoi niin selkeällä ja varmalla äänellä, että se sai Roxasin hymyilemään, vaikkei tämä oikein tiennyt miksi. Sanat liikahtelivat lämpöisesti ja tuttu levollisuus valui hänen sisäänsä juuri sellaisena kuin pitikin. Siinä oli kuitenkin jotain uutta, joka täytti kaiken. Se tuli luokse ja sykähteli lämpimänä Roxasin mielessä. Hän hämmentyi siitä ja painoi katseensa pois, mutta hymy jäi hänen kasvoilleen.

He nojasivat valkeaan kaiteeseen. Ilmassa oli jotain erilaista. Roxas ei kuitenkaan sanonut siitä mitään. Ehkä hän kertoisi Axelille myöhemmin. Nyt hän halusi vain olla ja katsoa mustavalkeaa maisemaa, jonka väri tummeni kohti iltaa. Välillä kuin varkain Roxas vilkaisi Axelia, tämän teräviä piirteitä, kalpeita kasvoja, mietteliäitä silmiä, joiden takana liikkui kaupunginvalojen ainainen loiste. Jokin liikahti pehmeästi Roxasin mielessä. Hänen teki mieli kääntää Axelin kasvot kohti omiaan, jotta hän olisi voinut nähdä paremmin.

* * *

Olen laittanut tähän ikärajaksi 16v., mutta se näkyy vasta seuraavissa luvuissa.


End file.
